


Tipping the Scales

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: Oliver injects himself with Mirakuru before meeting Ra's on the mountain in order to gain an edge over the legend that is Ra's al Ghul. He needed something R'as wasn't expecting and he thinks he has it. One shot on what I wish would have happened to cut out most of season 3.





	Tipping the Scales

Oliver vs Ra’s

I had this idea and I just want to write a one shot for it. 

Start 

After he was given the time and location of the trial by combat arena he went back to the foundry. There was no time to train or prepare just enough time to grab his things and catch a plane. As he rode his bike to the foundry he was thinking of all of the scenarios and in none of them he was victorious. Ra’s was a legend and was an immortal if the stories were true. 

When he made it to the basement he grabbed his emergency travel bag and looked around the room. He couldn’t bring a bow or gun and Ra’s was too experienced to fall for his usual bag of tricks. He then spotted Felicity’s safe in the corner of the room, it was filled with trophies from their enemies. Felicity said she kept them in case they needed to analyze them in the future but he considered them trophies. When the lock opened with the use of his fingerprint he saw rows of vials. Some contained Vertigo, the Dollmaker polymer, the mirakuru cure and of course the last vial was neon green mirakuru. ‘There is no other way to beat Ra’s.’

He grabbed the cure and the mirakuru and pulled open a medical supply drawer. He filled the needle with mirakuru and injected it into his right arm. He saw his veins go dark and felt his senses heighten, it felt like acid was coursing through his veins. He didn’t scream he just grit his teeth waiting for the pain to pass, when it did he could feel tears of blood rolling down his cheeks. He tried to stay in control of his anger and not let it twist his mind like it did Slade’s. ‘I just need to beat Ra’s then I will take the cure.’ 

As he was packing the cure into his bag he could hear Felicity coming down the stairs. When he turned to greet her her hands covered her mouth and she let out a small scream. “Oliver what have you done?”

In the process of getting ready he forgot to clean the blood off his face, “Felicity I am going to face Ra’s and this is the only way I can win.”

She put her hand on his face and was rubbing her dried blood tear with her thumb, “We could have found another way.”

His hands rested on her arms and pushed them away from him, “This is the only way after I win I am going to cure myself.” She tried to embrace him but he stopped her, “Not like this Felicity. Not while I have this in me. Please.” He walked past her and threw his bag over his shoulder and made his way towards Starling City Airport where he had his jet waiting.

The Mountain

Ra’s waited patiently on the edge of the mountain looking at the glorious view. In all of his years he always savored it because he only got to see it every time he had to kill a challenger. You can only live so long before you become bored of looking at nature or skylines. It had been sixty seven years since he last saw this view and the last time was because of a man who thought he could take his title and ring. The man lasted four minutes before he snapped the man’s neck.

When Oliver finally managed to get to the top of the mountain he saw many members of the league including his old friend and Nyssa. Ra’s had his back turned to him as if he didn’t consider him a threat. That would normally not affect him but now he felt a rage inside of him wanting to cut him into pieces. He put down his bag when Massao walked over and said, “Remove your shirt. It is custom.” 

Oliver did as he was told. Massao leaned in and was about to speak again when Oliver pushed him away. “Not another fucking word.” It took everything he had not to give into the rage and kill him for betraying him. Massao just backed away without another word and gestured towards the racks of weapons. 

He picked up two matching swords and as soon as he did Ra’s started speaking, “I was eleven years old when I killed my first man. I remember the look on his face when the light went out of his eyes. Such a sudden change almost imperceptible.” Nyssa removed his coat and took his rings as he was speaking. Oliver cut him off, “Let’s get this over with.” 

Everyone was shocked to see Oliver speak to Ra’s this way and waited to see how he was going to react. Ra’s turned around with amused expression on his face. “Are you in such a hurry to die?”

Oliver shook his head, “I am not the one who is going to die.”

Ra’s for the first time in years laughed. “You have to be the most arrogant man to have ever challenged me but I would have expected nothing less of a boy.” He walked closer to his challenger keeping one hand behind his back. 

“You have taken your last life.” Oliver said with conviction.

Ra’s smiled, “No you have lived your last day. Fight me boy.” 

Oliver took another step, “You are unarmed.”

“I will take your blades from you when you are through with them.”

Oliver threw one of his swords in front of Ra’s feet, “I am through with that one.” 

Ra’s let out another laugh, “You must desperately want to see Sara in the afterlife.” As he pulled the sword out of the snow he saw Oliver make his first swing. He quickly blocked the blade and retaliated. 

Oliver barely moved from his spot and just kept blocking Ra’s swings after a couple swings Ra’s managed to get inside of his guard and stab him through the chest in a fatal spot. Ra’s pulled his blade out and took a few steps away from Oliver and turned to his disciples, “Arrogance always falls before experience.” He saw that his daughter had a look of horror on her face. He turned to Oliver and saw the man was still standing. “How is it you are not bleeding out onto the ground?”

Oliver wiped away the blood on his wound to show it had already healed, “Because I know what it takes to kill a demon. You have to become a monster.”

Nyssa knew what Oliver had done he had used the mirakuru in order to beat her father. She never thought he would sink that low in order to win. Her father didn’t stand a chance since there was nothing he could do to kill Oliver without the cure or heavy weapons.

Ra’s went on the offensive and started slashing again and Oliver made very little effort to block so he was just carving into his flesh. Cut after cut he inflicted into him and he showed no sign of pain. Blood was just pouring down his body. 

Oliver was letting Ra’s cut him over and over in order to build the bloodlust he felt as he waited for an opening. When Ra’s went for a wide slash aiming to cut his head off he reached out and grabbed the blade. He saw the look of shock and panic in Ra’s eyes as he caught the blade and even more shock when he squeezed and shattered the blade. Ra’s fell to the ground in shock and for the first time not knowing what to do. 

All of the league members were speechless at seeing their leader being beaten with little effort. Nyssa was wondering if Oliver was going to stop at her father or if he would kill them all. 

Oliver looked down at Ra’s, “You are pathetic and you are going to pay for what you have done to my friends and family. Sara told me she was scared of you and that you were a demon but now you just look like everyone else who has ever faced me...a dead man.” He raised his sword and plunged it down into Ra’s chest. As he did he heard Nyssa cry out, “Father.” 

Ra’s felt the blade pierce his chest and felt the approach of death something he had been running from for hundreds of years. He wasn’t even able to say his last words due to the blade puncturing his heart and clipping his lung. Oliver watched the light leave his eyes before letting go of the blade. He turned to the others and saw them shaking with fear it wasn’t from the cold. He walked right up to Nyssa who took a step back and had genuine fear in her eyes. “Starling City is off limits do you understand?”

Nyssa nodded, “Yes I understand.” She was the new Ra’s under different circumstances she would be happy but after just watching her father die and standing in front of his murderer was not the time. She looked at the ring that her father put in her hands before the fight, it was finally her’s. She was the heir but with Ra’s being essentially immortal she could have been waiting forever but now it was hers. She was Ra’s al Ghul. 

Oliver walked over to his bag and began his trek back down the mountain. When he made it to his jet and he was in the air he injected himself with the cure. By the time he awoke he would be back in Starling and normal Oliver again. He was scared he didn’t want to turn back but after seeing the look of fear in Nyssa’s face he imagined it was Felicity. He didn’t want Felicity to be afraid of him or to lose her over this power. She was worth more than ultimate power.

End

I know everyone dislikes season 3 but there were some good parts. I love Nyssa and Oliver getting married and the fights between Oliver and Ra’s but I was curious to see what if Oliver won the first time. Would the world change with Nyssa leading instead of Malcolm and Oliver not being outed as the Arrow and having Roy take the fall. I think this would be the perfect way to gloss over season 3 and make a better cannon. Tell me what you think and of course if you want to use it feel free.


End file.
